ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamu
|Date of death=May 7th, Age 774 |Race=Human |Gender=Male |Allegiance=Babidi's forces |FamConnect= Babidi (boss) Dabura (superior) Spopovich (partner) }} Yamu is a fighter in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, and Spopovich's partner. They were both brought under the control of the evil wizard Babidi and used to accomplish his bidding. Appearance Yamu was a simple human before being brought under Babidi's Mind Control, making his appearance presumably change drastically and giving him unnatural powers. He also became very pale and brutish in nature. He is not nearly as big as his partner, but his muscle mass is still incredibly high. His forehead has an M ''representing Majin. His grotesque and large veins show all over his body. He has a whitish aura when flying. When Spopovich just stands still normally, he breathes noisily and heavy, due to the incredible power he has, but Yamu seems to be more able to control it, and seems more intelligent and sane than his partner. Biography In ''Dragon Ball Z, Yamu is paired up with Spopovich and sent to the 25th World Tournament to gather energy for Babidi, the evil wizard. The energy they are sent to gather is needed to awaken Majin Buu. During Spopovich's fight with Videl, Yamu stops him from murdering Videl and orders him to stop fooling around. After Kibito and Shin ask Gohan to turn into a Super Saiyan 2, Yamu and Spopovich enter the ring and drain all of Gohan's energy into a special container, with Supreme Kai deliberately paralyzing Gohan, so Supreme Kai could later follow them. Then they fly off to their master, while unknown to Yamu and Spopovich, Shin and some of the Z Fighters are following them. When Yamu and Spopovich give the energy to Babidi, who kills Spopovich after deciding he is no longer useful. When Yamu sees this, he tries to escape but is killed by Pui Pui, one of Babidi's head cronies, firing his Nice Shot technique. Yamu's importance as a plot device is shown when Vegeta willingly leads and lets Babidi turn him Majin, becoming ruthless and more powerful, generally untied to his human emotion, in order to fight Goku. Vegeta had seen the power and cold callousness that resulted from the transformation of Yamu and Spopovich and, in all his one-track-mindedness about fighting Goku, wanted it for himself. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki, after being put under Babidi's spell. He is shown to have a whitish aura when flying. *'Ki Blast' – As shown in Dragon Ball Heroes, Yamu is able to perform ki blasts. *'Majin Buu Resurrection' – After Spopovich grabs the opponent, Yamu proceeds to absorb their energy with an Energy Absorber.Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, 2002 It was used on Gohan during the 25th World Tournament. Video game appearances Yamu appears briefly in the story of Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, where he helps take Gohan's energy, but is then killed by Babidi. Yamu and Spopovich are bosses in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. They are destroyed by Babidi expanding their inner energies, and they never really made a great attempt to escape, unlike the anime. Yamu makes a cameo appearance during Spopovich's super finishing move (Majin Buu Resurrection) in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where Spopovich kicks an opponent into the air, and he and Yamu then proceed to drain the opponent's energy. Yamu and Spopovich are both seen as assist characters in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. Yamu made his first appearance as a playable character in the Japanese arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Naoki Tatsuta *Ocean Dub: Brian Drummond *FUNimation Dub: John Burgmeier *Brazilian Dub: Wellington Lima *Latin American Dub: Ricardo Brust Trivia *Spopovich and Yamu have some similarities with Nappa and Vegeta when they first came to Earth. Nappa and Spopovich have similar looks; they are both bald, big, and muscular fighters. Also, both fighters enjoy making their victims suffer (Spopovich toys with Videl at the Tournament in a way similar to how Nappa toys with the Z Fighters). In a reaction similar to Vegeta's, Yamu tries to calm his partner down during this fight. Interestingly, in the Ocean dub, Yamu and Spopovich are voiced by Brian Drummond and Michael Dobson, the voice actors of Vegeta and Nappa. References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Canonical Pages Category:Characters with ki Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Page created by GenkiDamaXL Category:Characters created by Akira Toriyama Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Villains Category:Majins Category:Evil Category:Tournament fighters Category:Human Category:Males Category:Martial Artists